Kaiaphas Parker
Kaiaphas James Parker is a main character on . Kaiaphas is a siphon turned hybrid, as well as the father of Katherine Parker, grandfather of Isabella, Christopher and Kaiaphas North, and twin brother of Kai. Kaiaphas is the patriarch of the Parker Family. Early History Kaiaphas was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as the son of Mr. Parker and twin brother of Malachai. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kaiaphas and Malachai were expected to merge. Personality Kaiaphas is described as a fun and loving grandfather to his grandchildren. However, described by Katherine, when it comes to the safety of his family, he becomes overprotective. Kaiaphas is also pansexual, and when his niece, Kandice comes out as a lesbian, he tells her that he couldn't love her more. Kaiaphas is also overly protective when it comes to his daughter and granddaughter, a notable example would be when Katherine first married Brandon, Kaiaphas gave Brandon a serious "I'm watching you" look. Physical Appearance Kaiaphas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close-cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Relationships Katerina North Katherine is Kaiaphas' daughter. Kaiaphas loved his daughter unconditionally. He even took a few bullets for her in order to protect her. He was accepting of her pregnancy with Isabella, Grayson's daughter. Kaiaphas wouldn't let any harm come her way, and he would destroy anyone who would harm her. Isabella North Bella is Kaiaphas' only granddaughter. Kaiaphas loved Bella with all his heart, and did everything he could to keep her safe from Grayson. He went to great lengths to save his granddaughter. Other Relationships * Kaiaphas & Kai (Twin Brothers/Family/Close Allies/Former Enemies) * Kaiaphas & Brandon (Father/Son in-law/Family/Close Allies/Sometimes Enemies) * Kaiaphas & Kandice (Uncle and Niece/Family/Close Allies) * Kaiaphas & Kaiaphas North (Grandfather and Grandson/Family/Allies) * Kaiaphas & Christopher (Grandfather and Grandson/Family/Allies) * Kaiaphas & Grayson (Father/Son in-law/Former Enemies/Allies/Sometimes Enemies) * Kaiaphas & Elizabeth (Father/Daughter in-law/Close Allies) * Kaiaphas & Charlotte (Father/Daughter in-law/Close Allies) * Kaiaphas & Jéssę (Former Friends/Former Enemies) * Kaiaphas & Gavin (Allies) Powers & Abilities Warlock Powers Kaiaphas is regarded by many as a terrifying and skilled warlock. He is skilled in potions. The mere mention of his name quickly struck fear in others. He is gifted in telekinesis, as he threw Grayson across the room with very little to no trouble at all. Kaiaphas is very skilled at Spell-craft, and creating his own spells. Kaiaphas has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person * Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. Vampire Powers * Super Strength: Kaiaphas is considerably much stronger than vampires, werewolves, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop of his bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength was used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact could send anyone flying. His strength was also enough to rival that of his own kind. While Kaiaphas was more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rivaled enough of his strength to take him down in small groups. * Super Speed: Kaiaphas is much faster than vampires, werewolves and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. His reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. * Super Agility: Kaiaphas possesses more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. He can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: Kaiaphas can take far more trauma than vampires, werewolves, and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening him, though being stabbed in the heart with it will often incapacitate him for several minutes until he recovers. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt Kaiaphas. This is shown when Kaiaphas takes multiple bullets for Katherine. * Immortality: Kaiaphas is immortal. He does not physically age and is immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapon that can bring permanent death to him is the White Oak Stake. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Enhanced Emotions: Kaiaphas experienced emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for him allowing him to live life more intensely. This ability allows Kaiaphas to feel emotions at his peak regardless of his age. * True Face: Kaiaphas' true face is the appearance he is hiding under his normal human face. When Kaiaphas' true face is revealed, the sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under his eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through him, and his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Kaiaphas' true face can be revealed whenever he wishes, but it will appear against his will whenever he is aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Kaiaphas' Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives him the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking Kaiaphas' neck will results in his unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing Kaiaphas' head will result in an instant death. * Heart Extraction: Removing Kaiaphas' heart will result in an instant death. * Magic: Kaiaphas is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Wood: Stakes can harm and kill Kaiaphas. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause Kaiaphas to desiccate due to his vampire side, losing most of his strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Distraction: Denying Kaiaphas from concentrating or giving full attention to his spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Kaiaphas' magic is subject to the influence of his emotional state and may fluctuate according to him when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. This may be made more intense due to a vampire's heightened emotions. * Invitation: Due to his vampire heritage, Kaiaphas is unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Overexertion: If too much power is siphoned from Kaiaphas' blood at a time, he may begin to desiccate and ultimately die. * Physical Contact: Kaiaphas needs physical contact with his source in order to siphon from them. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Kaiaphas pain and also slow him down. However, this is momentary as he will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt him anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Werewolf Bite: Kaiaphas is still susceptible to the bite of a werewolf however, he can siphon the magic from the venom, disabling its effects. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit/Corpse) * (Spirit) Season Three * (Spirit) * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Flashback Scene) * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five Name * The name Kaiaphas is of Aramaic origin, meaning "Jewish high priest that condemned Jesus".https://www.thenamemeaning.com/caiaphas/ * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Tropes * The Gadfly: Kaiaphas enjoys annoying people, and he's really, really good at it. * Manipulative Bastard: Again, this is Kaiaphas we're talking about. * Papa Wolf: Two gunmen storm Kaiaphas' penthouse in order to kill him. Bella is there, and they threaten to shoot her (and Katherine) so they don't leave any witnesses. Cue an enraged Kaiaphas storming out of his bedroom and disarming both gunmen without any effort whatsoever. * Super Strength: If he wants to, a slight tap from him can send a large man flying through a window and a few feet beyond that. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters